Пушистое свастовство Furry Matchmaking
by Juno.ru
Summary: Косолапус не доволен избранником хозяйки и решает взять дело в свои лапы.
1. Происки кота

_**Original title**__: _**Furry Matchmaking**

_**Title in Russian**__: __Пушистое__сватовство_

_**Author**__ : septentrion_

_**Translator**__ : Juno_

_**Disclaimer**__: __Все__принадлежит__гению__JK Rowling._

_**Summary**__: Косолапус не доволен избранником хозяйки и решает взять дело в свои лапы._

**Глава 1. Происки кота  
**

Косолапус чувствовал себя старым – старым, но умиротворенным. Он прожил очень насыщенные жизни, девятая и последняя оказалась в высшей степени удовлетворительной. Ему посчастливилось найти хорошую хозяйку, хотя, по его мнению, ей следовало как-то усмирить свой мех.

У нее были весьма приятные друзья, за исключением того рыжего: парень с самого начала принялся высмеивать его, а потом и вовсе несправедливо обвинил в предательстве – злодеянии, оказавшемся делом лап крысы. Когда стало ясно, что хозяйка очарована этим идиотом, Косолапус решил: пришло время вмешаться.

Рыжий походил на собаку: такой же смелый и преданный, но, по сути, совершенно бесполезный. Косолапус знал только одного человека, подходящего его хозяйке. К сожалению, темноволосый мужчина уехал. Коту было известно, что действия волшебника расценили как преступление, но кто же не поймет необходимости избавиться от старого маразматика, пытавшегося каждого отравить желтыми пилюлями? За этот поступок обитатель подземелий заслуживал уважения, по мнению Косолапуса.

Он попрощался со своей хозяйкой, помурлыкав в ее объятьях, и отправился на поиски будущего хозяина.

Косолапус путешествовал несколько дней. Старая школьная сова дала ему адрес мужчины, но чтобы добраться туда, пришлось немало исхитриться. Он пользовался маггловским транспортом и уже дважды был близок к цели, когда его ловили – именно так почему-то поступают с путешествующими в одиночестве котами.

Сейчас он, мурлыкая, расхаживал перед дверью старого дома в Тупике Прядильщиков. Дверь слегка приоткрылась.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – услышал он голос мужчины. – Я, кажется, видел тебя раньше.

В ответ Косолапус потерся о скрытые мантией ноги и громко замурлыкал. Мужчина вздохнул и пустил его внутрь.

Тем временем Гермиона готовилась покинуть Хогвартс и отправиться в Нору на свадьбу Билла и Флер, когда заметила, что ее любимца нигде нет. Она обыскала замок и окрестности, расспрашивала учителей и оставшихся в школе студентов, но ее полукнизл будто испарился. Придется воспользоваться магической татуировкой, которая позволит найти бродячего питомца. С ее помощью она перенесется к Косолапусу, оставается только надеяться, что кот не гоняется за мышами по каким-нибудь тесным норам. Гермиона произнесла заклинание и очутилась на матрасе в темной комнате.

С палочкой в руке она настороженно оглядела залитое лунным светом помещение. Комната оказалась обставлена очень просто: кровать, ночной столик и шкаф. Не было даже кресла. Она почувствовала, как кот приветливо тычется в ее бедро.

– Куда ты меня привел, Лапик? – это был риторический вопрос, обращенный к коту, который, конечно, не мог ей ответить. Гермионе казалось очень важным узнать ответ. Она сгребла в охапку своего кота, но не успела подняться, как в спальню уже кто-то вошел, хлопнув дверью. Девушка почувствовала кончик палочки, упершийся в ее шею, и потеряла сознание.


	2. Разговор

Глава 2. Разговор

_**Summary**__: Гермиона встречает Северуса._

Когда Гермиона очнулась, то обнаружила себя, лежащей на старом диване. Первым, что она увидела, были книжные шкафы вдоль стен слабо освещенной комнаты. Вторым оказался Северус Снейп, пристально разглядывающий ее, обхватив пальцами свой подбородок; его горящий взгляд будто искал ответы на незаданные вопросы. Она ощутила теплую тяжесть на своих коленях и, почувствовав урчание, поняла, что это ее кот.

– Почему Ваш кот здесь? Как он меня нашел?

Она бросила подозрительный взгляд на Косолапуса, тот имел вид ничуть не раскаивающегося существа, в точности как близнецы Уизли после удавшейся проказы.

– Понятия не имею, – осторожно ответила она. Рассказывать про магическую татутировку не входило в ее планы.

– Вы уверены?

Конечно, он с легкостью видел ее насквозь.

Неожиданно Косолапус запрыгнул на колени к Снейпу. Кот уперся передними лапами в грудь Упивающегося Смертью, так что голова оказалась на уровне глаз Северуса, и повернулся, показывая магическую метку на своем левом ухе.

– Магическая татуировка? Довольно похоже на темную метку. Что ж, мисс Грейнджер, не знал, что Вы так жаждете поскорее встретиться со мной вновь. – Вкрадчивые интонации в его голосе заставили ее затрепетать.

– Ничего я не жажду, я вообще не понимаю поступков своего кота! – последовал слабый протест. По правде говоря, она не знала, что и подумать. Ее кот всегда верно оценивал людей. Можно ли доверять бывшему профессору, особенно после хладнокровного убийства Дамблдора?

Она не верила своим глазам: Снейп рассеянно ласкал ее питомца. Если бы не опасения, она подумала бы, что проводит вечер в уютной компании хорошего друга. Тем не менее, ее "хозяина" это не касалось. Он заговорил вновь: – Даже к лучшему, что Вы пришли ко мне.

Гермиона, немало сбитая с толку, предпочла промолчать. В любом случае, Снейп, кажется, еще не закончил свою речь: – У меня есть информация для Ордена, но нет способа передать ее надежно и без раздражающего недоверия. Думаю, Вы станете идеальным посредником между ними и мной.

'Должно быть, ад разверзся на небесах,' – подумала Гермиона. – 'Снейп, предатель Северус Снейп, намерен выдать информацию Ордену Феникса!'

– Что Вы хотите взамен? На чьей Вы стороне? – выпалила она.

– Я просто хочу выполнить задание, которое поручил мне Дамблдор.

Ощущения нереальности происходящего усиливались. А может быть, где-то спрятана скрытая камера и выяснится, что все это только проказа Уизли? Она ущипнула себя, дабы убедиться, что не спит; ее бывший профессор заметил эти манипуляции. Выглядел он так, будто неудобства Гермионы его немало развлекали.

– Откуда мне знать, что я не напрасно потрачу время, или что Вы не пытаетесь выведать информацию для своего 'Лорда'? – В последнее слово она вложила столько презрения, что ошибиться было невозможно. Лицо Снейпа на миг исказилось в намеке на раздраженную гримасу.

– Я освобожу Вас от оков – Вы даже не замечали их, когда щипали себя. Ваша палочка лежит в кармане мантии. Думаю, подобное доказательство сможет убедить Вас, что я не собираюсь причинять Вам вред!

На самом деле, она и сама могла почувствовать деревянную палочку, упирающуюся ей в бок.

– Вы заслужите мое доверие, только когда отпустите меня, дав надежную информацию для Ордена и способ найти Вас.

В ответ на это он фыркнул. – У Вас уже есть способ найти меня, – сказал он.

– Что? А, да, конечно, – ответила она, вспоминания о Косолапусе.

– Теперь, мы можем вернуться к делу? Мои знакомые имеют привычку являться без предупреждения в любой час дня или ночи.

Она кивнула.

– В прошлом Темный Лорд спрятал некие магические объекты. Я могу определить местонахождение некоторых из них.

Гермиона ошарашено слушала, как Снейп рассказывает ей о нахождении хокруксов, хотя и создавалось впечатление, что их истинная природа ему неизвестна. Все, что он говорил, определенно стоило проверить – это никогда не помешает. Речь шла об истинных средствах победить Вольдеморта.

---

Косолапус думал, что дело оборачивается к лучшему. Его хозяйка мирно беседовала со своим будущим мужем – скоро она и сама поймет, насколько идеально тот ей подходит; в очаге горел огонь, дарящий блаженное тепло, а будущий хозяин ласкал его. Может ли кот желать большего в этой жизни?

О, да, еще одна вещь. Сейчас его хозяйка была достаточно увлечена, чтобы забыть о рыжем мерзавце, пришло время отвлечь и парня от хозяйки – на этот счет у Косолапуса уже имелся план.


	3. Ваш питомец лучше знает

**Глава**** 3. ****Ваш питомец лучше знает**

_**Summary**__: План Косолапуса по устранению Рона._

Поздно ночью Косолапус вместе со своей хозяйкой вернулся в Хогвартс, на его правом ухе появилась новая метка. Темноволосый мужчина объяснил, что иногда от нее будет чувствоваться жжение – значит, его хозяйку вызывают. Принцип действия был тот же, что и у "темной метки" (кто такая "темная метка"?), и в обычной татуировке у кота никто не заподозрит средство связи с самым разыскиваемым Упивающимся Смертью. Косолапус решил, что может сделать это для своей хозяйки. Кроме того, жизнь была последней для него, и самое время озаботиться местом в Раю.

---

Прежде чем отправиться спать, Косолапус привел в исполнение свой план относительно рыжего парня. Он проскользнул в спальню мальчиков, взял красно-коричневый свитер и подбросил к девочкам-пятикурсницам, среди которых, как ему известно, есть идеально подходящая кандидатура. Она найдет свитер, когда уже будет дома, узнает его и вернет владельцу.

Глупый мальчишка не упустит шанса приударить за ней, его просто нужно подтолкнуть в верном направлении, не то, что хозяйку.

---

На следующий день они прибыли в Нору. Косолапусу нравилось это место: в саду обитало много гномов – ловить их было значительно интересней, чем мышей. Хотя сейчас он не мог позволить себе вволю повеселиться. Следовало приглядеть за хозяйкой, чтобы мальчишка не попытался завлечь ее в уединенное место. Нельзя позволить ей спариться с ним.

Бдительность оказалась не напрасной: рыжий парень пытался прижиматься к ней, пока она читала, сидя за деревянным столом на улице.

– Что ты читаешь? – спросил парень у хозяйки Косолапуса, тем временем обнимая ее и кладя свою голову ей на плечо. Она не оттолкнула его.

– Книгу об использовании души в истории магии.

– Что?

– Мне просто интересно, Рон. Я получила ее в Запретной секции. Профессора МакГонагалл дала мне разрешение взять несколько книг на каникулы.

– Почему бы не почитать позже, а сейчас пойти погулять?

– Рон, я очень устала. Мне не по себе от идеи не возвращаться в школу, и я плохо сплю последнее время.

– Но не устала настолько, чтобы читать непонятную книгу? – нежно поддразнил он ее.

– Ты же меня знаешь, я с трудом могу устоять перед притягательностью книг.

– Я начинаю верить, что книги ты любишь больше, чем меня.

– Я люблю их достаточно.

– Хорошо, тогда я пойду посмотрю, может Гарри захочет немного полетать.

Он нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать ее, но их губам было не суждено соприкоснуться: оранжевый пушистый шар запрыгнул на плечо Гермионы, препятствуя поцелую. Рон отскочил назад, подальше от яростно шипящего комка рыжей шерсти.

– Косолапус, – вскричала она. Что происходит с ее котом в последние дни?

---

Когда Рон ушел, она вернулась к тому, чем в действительности занималась, когда к ней подсел друг – обдумыванию информации, полученной от Снейпа прошлым вечером, как проверить ее надежность и как донести до ушей Гарри, не вызывая подозрений в сговоре с врагом.

На самом деле, все чтения и умозаключения заставляли думать, что информация была достаточно правдоподобной. Теперь она могла мало-помалу доводить ее до Гарри, как если бы сама все выяснила.

Косолапус лежал у нее на коленях, удовлетворенный и расслабленный.


	4. Осознание

Глава 4. Осознание

_**Summary**__: Гермиона и Северус сближаются._

По прошествии двух месяцев, на протяжении которых от темноволосового мужчины не было вестей, Косолапус почувствовал жжение на своем правом ухе: его хозяйку вызывали. Время пришло! В конце концов, рыжий парень потерял к ней интерес, с каждым днем все сильнее увлекаясь пятикурсницей-гриффиндоркой, очередной поклонницей квиддича, хотя до сих пор так и не набрался смелости окончательно расстаться со своей официальной девушкой. Как обычно, хозяйка возьмет дело в свои руки, ей только нужно еще раз встретиться с правильным мужчиной, чтобы понять, где ее сердцу должно находиться.

– Что такое, Лапик? У тебя что-то болит?

Косолапус расхаживал взад и вперед у ног Гермионы, мяукая от боли. Он запрокинул голову, показывая свое правое ухо.

– Ох, это он! – прошептала девушка так, чтобы никто не услышал. Они вместе с Гарри и Роном все еще находились в Норе, собираясь вскоре отправиться на поиски хокруксов. Для подготовки к путешествию требовалось время.

Она придумала отговорку и сказала ребятам, будто хочет купить кое-что в супермаркете. Их энтузиазм составить ей компанию увял на корню всего от двух слов: женские принадлежности.

---

Северус вызвал ее в Тупик Прядильщиков, на организацию милой встречи в укромном месте у него совершенно не было времени. Не дав ей отдышаться, он начал говорить: – Завтра Темный Лорд собирается напасть на Азкабан, чтобы освободить заключенных Упивающихся Смертью. Кажется, у него там нашелся союзник, но его имя мне неизвестно.

Ох, как же, не вызывая подозрений, передать эту информацию в Орден или в Министерство? Примут ли всерьез анонимное сообщение? Или может быть… Не только Косолапус мог похвастаться задатками гениального заговорщика.

– Дайте мне старую газету и пергамент, – быстро попросила Гермиона.

Она написала послание, используя буквы, вырезанные из iThe Guardian/i. Свернутый пергамент прикрепила к шее Косолапуса и портключом отправила его на стол Кингсли Шеклботу. Она не сомневалась: аврор узнает кота и вернет хозяйке. Останется только притвориться, будто ищет его уже несколько дней.

Северус был впечатлен. – Вы знаете, как сделать портключ? – недоверчиво спросил он.

– Да, знаю.

– Не боитесь, что никогда больше не увидите своего кота?

– Нет, Шеклбот очарован им.

Сейчас, когда со срочным делом было покончено, они почувствовали неловкость.

– Может, Вы хотите что-нибудь выпить? – Северус старался, чтобы это прозвучало уверенно, хотя мысленно клеймил себя идиотом.

– А, эмм, почему бы нет?

– Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. – Он указал на старый диван.

– Благодарю.

– Может, чаю?

– Да, пожалуйста.

'Мы ведем себя как подростки на первом свидании,' – подумал Северус, готовя чай и кладя печенье на тарелку. Потом до него дошло, какое слово он использовал. 'Свидание? Почему я вообще подумал об этой встрече, как о свидании?'

Тем временем, возвращаясь в гостиную/библиотеку, Северус обдумывал безопасную тему для беседы.

– Что еще Вы узнали, пока находились вне школы?

– Я узнала, эмм, несколько полезных чар для защиты места, для починки вещей и тому подобное. Еще нашла книгу с очень простыми лечебными зельями.

– Вряд ли Вам пригодятся подобные знания, тем более что на следующей неделе Вы возвращаетесь в школу.

Гермиона покраснела, выглядя донельзя виноватой.

– Ну, никогда не знаешь. – Она изо всех сил старалась, чтобы ее голос не дрогнул, но Северус, как хороший шпион, не мог не заподозрить неладное.

– Что Вы задумали? – Ему вовсе не хотелось врываться в ее разум, между тем вне школы она оказывалась в слишком большой опасности.

– Я? Ничего. – Она не то чтобы лгала: Гарри и Рон принимали в этом столь же активное участие.

Он вздохнул. – Я не имею права говорить, что Вам делать или не делать, но пожалуйста, будьте очень осторожны.

Его неожиданные слова и огонь, вспыхнувший в глазах, когда он произносил их, заставили ее мир перевернуться. Что с ней происходит? Даже увлечение Рона другой девушкой сейчас казалось совсем не важным.

– Обещаю, что постараюсь, но есть вещи, которые должны быть сделаны, – прошептала она.

Он кивнул, соглашаясь.

– Думаю, мне пора возвращаться туда… где мне следует быть.

– Вы правы, и Кингсли, вероятно, уже прибыл в Нору вместе с Косолапусом.

Она неохотно направилась к двери и напоследок оглянулась: встретив его горящий взгляд, ощутила, как по телу разливается тепло, проникая в самую душу. Желание охватило ее всю, но это было нечто большее, чем физическое влечение, и Гермиона знала: Северус почувствовал то же самое.


	5. На диване

Глава 5. На диване

_**Summary**__: Гермиона и Северус на диване._

Гарри и Рон никак не могли взять в толк, зачем в своей погоне за хокруксами они таскают за собой Косолапуса. Кот периодически исчезал, вынуждая Гермиону бесконечно долго разыскивать его. Их не оставляло чувство, что драгоценное время уходит. Между тем они упорно не замечали молчание Гермионы всякий раз, когда в разговоре дурно отзывались о Снейпе, и всегда после подобной критики в их спальных мешках обнаруживались клубки шерсти Косолапуса. Кот соблазнялся мыслью сделать нечто похуже, но ему просто не хотелось, чтобы хозяйка ругалась.

---

Косолапус чувствовал: миссия близится к логическому завершению. Спустя недели тайных встреч – спасибо его магической метке – хозяйка находилась на первой стадии ритуала спаривания с темноволосым мужчиной. С наблюдательного пункта на полу перед диваном кот мог видеть, как их губы соприкасаются; иногда лишняя одежда сбрасывалась, они говорили, как им не хочется расставаться, и вскоре вновь соединялись губами. Оба мурлыкали своего рода песнь обольщения – смесь человеческих слов, низких хрипов и тихих стонов. Скоро они станут единым целым.

---

Тело и разум Северуса пылали; целовать Гермиону оказалось не похожим ни на что из испытываемого им прежде. Мягкость ее губ, настойчивость языка, ее пальцы, сжимающие его плечи, его собственные руки в ее волосах и на спине – все это создавало небывалые ощущения, ощущения, которым он почти боялся дать имя.

В череде жарких поцелуев и объятий его глаза встретились с кошачьими. В тот же миг до него дошло: животное все спланировало. Не прерывая поцелуя, он кивнул в знак понимания и того, что не сердится.

---

Это была не первая человеческая случка, свидетелем которой оказывался Косолапус. Могло статься, что и последняя – в его возрасте ничего нельзя сказать наверняка. Отступив на несколько шагов, Косолапус продолжил наблюдать, как хозяйка обвивает мужчину руками и прижимается к нему всем телом. Он услышал мужской стон, полный наслаждения ощущением молодого тела, стремящегося к нему.

– Гермиона… – Северус попытался ослабить ее объятия, в его голосе слышалась и мольба, и желание.

– Нет, давай продолжим. Мы не знаем, будет ли у нас когда-нибудь другая возможность.

Со своего места Косолапус видел, как они сдались под напором страсти.

---

Они вели себя так, будто им уже никогда не удастся любить друг друга вновь. Времени не хватило даже на то, чтобы покинуть диван ради кровати, но, на взгляд кота, их движения не были торопливыми. Темноволосый мужчина обнажил хозяйку, сняв с нее все до единого предметы одежды. Некоторые из них запутались в ее мехе, но ничто не могло отвлечь разум мужчины от раздевания.

– Сними свою одежду! – Гермиона потянула рубашку Северуса, отвлекая его от розового соска. Не отводя от нее горящего взгляда, он с готовностью выполнил приказ и вскоре оказался неодет в той же мере, что и она.

---

Следующий этап всегда оставался для Косолапуса загадкой. Кошки очень незатейливы, когда дело касается секса, людям же необходимо ласкать друг друга руками и губами. Его хозяева – он начинал думать о них именно так – не были исключением из этого правила. На самом деле, создавалось впечатление, что их целью является запомнить изгибы и углы, сладость и горечь другого тела. Они продолжали свою песнь обольщения, теперь много громче, чем в начале.

Спустя очень долгое время, наконец-то, они соединились. Песнь не прекращалась ни на миг.


	6. Твой кот никогда тебя не подведет

Глава 6. Твой кот никогда тебя не подведет

_**Summary**__: Гибель Вольдеморта. Что будет с Северусом?_

Северус и Гермиона недолго наслаждались объятиями друг друга. Тем не менее Рон и Гарри встретили ее подозрительными взглядами, когда час спустя она вернулась с Косолапусом на руках, светясь от сдерживаемого восторга.

– Его нашла пожилая леди, решившая, что кот заблудился. Пришлось не один час просидеть у нее, прежде чем она позволила мне забрать его, не вызывая представителей Международной Ассоциации по Защите Животных, – объяснила она им.

Это напоминало отношение к своим котам хорошо известной им миссис Фигг, так что мальчики не заподозрили подругу во лжи.

---

Спустя два месяца во время одного из тайных свиданий Северус сообщил Гермионе о том, что ночью понедельника Нагини, любимая змея Темного Лорда, останется в доме одна, в то время как он сам собирается совершить нападение на Артура Уизли. Однажды отец Рона уже оказывался на волосок от смерти – тогда предупреждение спасло его. Гарри мог нейтрализовать змею Вольдеморта смертоносным зельем, в расчете на подобный случай приготовленным Северусом. В тот день Косолапус с тревогой ожидал возвращения хозяйки. Кто в здравом уме согласится отправиться на встречу с гигантской змеей?

Тогда темный волшебник понял, что всегда недооценивал своего заклятого врага, и постарался продумать все возможные ловушки.

Как и ожидалось, после рождественских каникул Джинни Уизли не села в Хогвартс Экспресс. – Слишком рискованно, – решили в Ордене. Джинни ожидали у ворот школы, куда она должна была прибыть на Ночном Рыцаре. Члены Ордена буквально втолкнули ее в автобус, прежде чем проверили, не скрывается ли поблизости враг, когда кондуктор, находящийся под заклятием Империус, схватил Джинни и дизаппарировал вместе с ней.

_Мистер Поттер, Ваша дорогая подруга будет ждать Вас в Годриковой Лощине в канун Рождества. Тогда же мы можем решить наши разногласия._

_Лорд Вольдеморт_.

Гарри судорожно сжимал письмо и явно кипел от негодования. – Я пойду и заставлю его заплатить за все свои преступления!

Взрослые пытались его отговорить, но ничего не добились. Рон и Гермиона их не поддержали, понимая, что отказаться от встречи с тираном – значит лишь отсрочить неизбежное. В конце концов, каждый занялся разработкой плана сражения, включая и Косолапуса, который не собирался спокойно сидеть и смотреть, как убивают его хозяев.

---

Той же ночью Гермиона с Косолапусом под мышкой тайно покинула Нору. Ей нужно было поговорить с Северусом.

– Северус, ты слышал…

– Темный Лорд только что рассказал мне о похищении мисс Уизли. Не беспокойся, в его планы не входит изнасилование.

– Гарри решил с ним встретиться.

– Это меня не удивляет. Я полагаю, Орден как-то готовится?

Гермиона кивнула и рассказала об их плане. Вместе они обсудили, что будут делать после войны, чьей бы победой та не завершилась. Косолапус внимательно прислушивался и одобрительно замурлыкал, наблюдая за их поцелуем.

---

Сражение было ожесточенным, но Гарри сумел бросить смертоносное зелье, убившее Вольдеморта вместе с его любимицей. После гибели Темного Лорда оставшихся Упивающихся Смертью без труда окружили. В их число попал и Северус. – Предатель!– бросали ему в лицо члены Ордена, но когда, несмотря на неспособность Северуса защититься, Ремус попытался ударить его, в лицо обидчику бросился разгневанный рыжий кот. Косолапус, как и задумывал, прибыл на место сражения и защищал своего хозяина.

– Что происходит? – спросила Гермиона, только что покинувшая Гарри.

Спор принимал не менее эпические масштабы, чем предшествующая битва. Под недоверчивыми взглядами друзей Гермиона с ожесточенностью адвоката в зале суда защищала Северуса, а Косолапус наилучшим образом пресекал любые посягательства на своего хозяина.

– Он помогал нам. Он рассказал мне, где найти чашу Хаффлапафф, и когда Нагини останется без присмотра, именно он сварил зелье, которым убили змею и Вольдеморта…

– Он просто спасал свою шкуру! – вскричал Гарри.

– Он предупредил о планируемом нападении на мистера Уизли!

– Но не о похищении Джинни!

– Я не знал о похищении мисс Уизли заранее! – прошипел Северус из-за спины Гермионы.

Между разгоряченными молодыми людьми встрял аврор. – Северус Снейп должен был заключен в тюрьму. Только Визенгамот может решить его судьбу. – Он схватил Северуса за руку и оттолкнул его к группе Упивающихся, окруженных антиаппарационными чарами и ожидающих заключения в Азкабан. Вскоре их с помощью портключа переправили в магическую тюрьму.

Слишком поздно авроры заметили, как прямо в руки Северуса Снейпа прыгнул кот и переместился вместе с ним.


	7. Решение кота – закон

**Глава**** 7. ****Решение кота – закон**

_**Summary**__: Как убедить Орден сделать правильный выбор._

'Правила не запрещают держать кота?' – удивлялся азкабанский охранник. В самом деле, сотрудники магической тюрьмы оказались в затруднительном положении: никогда прежде никто из заключенных не оказывался здесь, держа на своих руках питомца – животных обычно конфисковывали до прибытия. Кроме того, этого никак не удавалось забрать из рук хозяина: он обладал столь же очаровательным нравом, что и бывший профессор. 'Черт побери! Пусть хозяин о нем и заботится!'

– Держи свою тварь! – наконец рыкнул охранник. – Только смотри, чтобы он не особо тут расхаживал; никогда не знаешь, что тут прячется по углам!

Северус и Косолапус в ответ лишь ощерились.

---

Пока они осматривали новое жилье, Гермиона принимала на себя удар отвратительной реакции друзей. Этого следовало ожидать, и у нее было время подготовиться. Стала неожиданностью и потому пришлась очень кстати поддержка семьи Уизли, за исключением Рона и Джинни, которые не знали об информации, спасшей их отца.

– Вы не тронете ее, – угрожающе сказал Артур аврору, готовому забрать Гермиону в Министерство для допроса. Тот видел Артура Уизли в битве и мудро решил отступить.

– Спасибо, мистер Уизли, – поблагодарила его Гермиона.

– Что касается меня, то я хотел бы знать, как ты связывалась со Снейпом и вдобавок работала с ним! – Римус был зол настолько, что почти рычал; Молли незаметно взглянула на луну – только первая четверть.

Гермиона уступила. – Хорошо, но не здесь и не сейчас. Я расскажу вам все завтра в 9 часов утра в штабе Ордена. До того я буду в доме моих родителей. Мне нужно принять душ и поспать.

Она отправилась к родителям, но после побывала в Тупике Прядильщиков, чтобы забрать темную мантию с рыжими волосами на ней – из нее вышла отличная ночная рубашка.

---

Следующим утром на площади Гриммо установилась напряженная атмосфера. По тому, как все расселись, явно прослеживалось разделение на два лагеря: рыжеволосых, за исключением Гермионы, и остальных. Хотя кое-что их все же объединяло: они сомневались и обстоятельно ее допрашивали, едва позволяя ей воспользоваться уборной, если только сами не чувствовали в этом необходимости.

– И ты думала, что скоро Рождество и Санта Северус ответит на все вопросы о том, как победить сама-знаешь-кого? – проворчал Муди.

– Да он бы скорее умер, чем стал носить красное! Но его информация оказалась бесценной! – раздраженно ответила Гермиона.

– Так и было, – поддержал ее Артур, как поступала и вся его семья, пусть даже Рон и Джинни делали это с большой неохотой.

– Ты шла на огромный риск, доверяя этому человеку, – своим самым заботливым тоном сказала Молли: – но, в конце концов, это спасло моего Артура.

– Почему ты доверилась Северусу? – спросила МакГонагалл.

– Я доверяю своему коту.

Ответом ей стали озадаченные лица слушателей.

– Косолапус, мой кот, нашел Северуса, эм, Снейпа. Поиски кота привели меня в его дом.

Это заявление повергло гостиную в хаос. Кот нашел его, в то время как лучшие авроры и весь Орден сбились с ног?

Ей удавалось разобрать лишь фразы "тот оранжевый кот" и "приплюснутый нос". Внезапно наступила тишина.

– Да вы ведете себя хуже, чем профессора Хогвартса на педсовете! – вскричала МакГонагалл. – Мисс Грейнджер, – уже спокойнее продолжила она, глядя на Гермиону: – это тот рыжий кот, которого я видела с Вами в школе?

– Да, профессор.

– Ему можно доверять?

– Несомненно, профессор. Он полукнизл и знает, когда людям можно доверять. В прошлом он уже не раз это доказывал.

Гермиона многозначительно посмотрела на двух своих лучших друзей. Те поняли намек и, не имея возможности говорить из-за чар, наложенных директрисой, просто кивнули в знак согласия.

Как только Гарри признал, что Косолапус никогда не ошибался в оценке людей, дальнейшее представляло для Гермионы не большую сложность, чем Вингардиум Левиоса в первый раз. МакГонагалл сняла чары тишины, и члены Ордена принялись внимательно слушать. Менее чем через два часа вокруг стола разгорелся спор между Муди и остальными.

– Леопарды, в особенности старые леопарды, никогда не меняют своих пятен, – ожесточеннее прежнего спорила Гермиона.

– Теперь мы должны организовать защиту Снейпа на суде, – объявил Артур, фактически ставший главой Ордена.

Гермиона оказалась в своей стихии: это походило на планирование подготовки ее друзей к экзаменам.


	8. Новая жизнь больше, чем для одного

**Глава**** 8. ****Новая жизнь больше, чем для одного**

_**Summary**__: Жизнь после Азкабана._

Северус замерзал в своей камере; охранник делал вид, будто не знает, как накладываются согревающие чары! Однако Северус полагал, что лучше проглотить язвительный ответ, готовый сорваться с кончика языка. Он всегда мог покрепче прижать к себе кота Гермионы, чтобы получить немного тепла. Кроме того, он очень полюбил ее питомца – во многом из-за того, что охранники опасались Косолапуса и его острых когтей. Упомянутый друг зашевелился на коленях мужчины.

– Посетитель, Снейп, – из коридора раздался голос охранника. От неожиданности Северус вскочил на ноги, но Косолапус опередил его, прыгнув в руки Гермионы.

---

Все было неправильно: его хозяева должны жить вместе в теплом доме. Однако Косолапус никак не мог решить, что делать. Он не позволял подлым людям приблизиться к его хозяину, пытался согреть его, но как же выбраться отсюда? Обо всем этом он, мяукая, жаловался своей хозяйке, которая, кажется, смогла свободно прийти к ним. Та в ответ ласкала его.

– Ты хороший кот, Лапик. Теперь я должна попросить тебя об одолжении: ты останешься с Северусом? Ему нужна компания, а я сама не могу остаться.

Она говорила спокойным голосом, что означало: возможно, у хозяйки есть план.

---

После нескольких дней, проведенных в негостеприимном месте, Северус и Косолапус прибыли в Визенгамот. Полукнизл сразу заметил свою хозяйку, сидящую на одной из скамей в окружении ее друзей, которые о чем-то перешептывались. Она улыбнулась им, ее глаза светились любовью. Косолапус знал, что ничего плохого не случится на этом странном собрании.

Что ж, почти ничего плохого: из рук любимого хозяина его бесцеремонно вытолкнули, приковав мужчину странными цепями к креслу. Он вспрыгнул обратно на колени хозяина, в то время как человек, похожий на льва, встал напротив них.

---

С этого момента все шло гладко. Пусть даже Косолапус не мог разобраться в происходящем – почему стольким людям нужно подниматься со своих мест и садиться на стул рядом с ними? – тем не менее прекрасно чувствовал, как у хозяина улучшается настроение. Он принялся мурчать.

– Еще немножко, уже скоро, – сказал ему Северус. – Они не могут поверить, что даже Поттер на моей стороне!

Все члены Ордена, кроме Муди, давали показания в его защиту; Визенгамоту понадобилось три дня на то, чтобы выслушать их всех, и десять минут перешептываний на то, чтобы решить судьбу Северуса.

---

Началось настоящее столпотворение, как только министр Скримджер объявил: – Северус Снейп оправдан! – Три дня спустя они пришли к соглашению о его виновности; теперь он неофициально был признан героем. Настоящим испытанием для него оказалось покинуть Министерство, минуя галдящую толпу фанатов. Отовсюду раздавались вопли "Северус" или "Ты мой герой!", его хватали потные руки, но их обладатели вскоре отступали, спасаясь скорее от гнева Косолапуса, чем от уже не столь действенных взглядов Северуса. Кот не мог позволить кому-то, кроме хозяйки, трогать его хозяина. Он знал, что супружеская верность имела наибольшую ценность в человеческих отношениях.

---

Северус притворился уставшим и, не медля, отправился в свой дом; Косолапус все еще цеплялся за него. Никакие уговоры или лживые обещания не могли заставить его уйти. Все отправились по домам, только "дом" не для всех означал одно и то же; домом Гермионы большинство считало дом ее родителей, в то время как для нее и Северуса он находился в Тупике Прядильщиков. Ему не пришлось долго ждать ее появления.

– Северус! – сумела произнести она между поцелуями. – Ты знаешь, что в этот раз я не собираюсь так скоро тебя покидать?

Он тотчас подхватил ее и понес в спальню.

---

Косолапус чувствовал себя старым – старым, но умиротворенным. Он прожил очень насыщенные жизни, девятая и последняя оказалась в высшей степени удовлетворительной. Он наблюдал за тем, как хозяин берет хозяйку на руки, как его губы не отрываются от ее. Он видел, как те исчезают наверху лестницы, человеческая песня обольщения достигала его ушей.

Он уютно свернулся клубком на ковре перед камином, зачарованный калейдоскопом красных и золотых всполохов, и уснул, убаюканный теплом, исходящим от тлеющих углей. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой открытые врата Рая.


End file.
